Fairy Tail Acnologia vore story
by Lucina Moonlight
Summary: One day away from the guild you head to your secret place which is a island away from everything you come across someone you thought you meet in this story my oc meets the Dragon King Acnologia himself (i suck at Summaries and maybe there may be a part two idk)


This is a Fairy tail vore story featuring Acnologia I requested from a friend on Deviantart named cajade;go check him out if you can ,Renetta is my oc please credit cajade for the story and me for my oc

* * *

Renetta had been a member of the guild Fairy Tail since she had met her friend Tigress, who was an Exceed, a little cat that was able to fly by conjuring wings on her back. Renetta, too, was able to use magic. She was one of the rare persons, who had been able to use Dragonslayer magic. But she also had the talent of using Iron Make magic. Fairy Tail was her home now and the duty of being a guild member, was taking different jobs, which could be started by picking one from the bulletin board. But after working so hard for the guild, she made herself a nice day today.

She put her favorite dress on, a dark navy blue one, and left the guild. Her black spiky hair was falling down to her waists. She just wanted to be outside the city today, somewhere peaceful and so she headed for the harbor. Even Tigress was not with her, but she would not be angry with her, but rather would understand that Renetta needed a few hours for herself from time to time, for her childhood had not been the most pleasant one.

She hopped on a little boat and began rowing towards the vast open sea. It took some time, but after a while the outlines of a far island came up on the horizon. This remote island was her destination and so she kept on rowing. When Renetta arrived she set foot on the green paradise, a thick forest in front of her. After tying the little boat to a giant root, she walked into the forest. Trees so high, that their canopies could not be seen when looking up and trunks so thick, that it would have needed fifteen people to surround them. She knew her way, because this was not the first time she had come to this place. Her destination was a clearing in the middle of the island, the heart of this vast jungle. Even if the island was not that big, one who did not know the place would have been lost. Not only because one could lose their track, but also because a lot of dangers were lurking in the undergrowth or high up in the trees. But Renetta did not need to be afraid. Her magic was strong enough to defend herself and she had done this before. Now the creatures did not dare to attack her, but tolerated her presence.

Not long and she arrived at the clearing, lush green grass and beautiful flowers swaying lightly in the salty breeze of the ocean. She sat herself down and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the peacefulness. If she listened concentrated, she could even hear the soothing rushing of the ocean and the mewing of the seagulls. She took a deep breath, and then sighed.

Renetta must have fallen asleep, because suddenly she was woken by something that sounded and felt like an earthquake. Before she was able to rise to her feet, something black and big appeared in front of her. It was a dragon! Not any random dragon, but Acnologia! His body was very muscular and covered with dark blue scales. His chest and belly were of a light gray. Some parts on his body were shimmering in curved patterns in a mysterious blue, like they were emitting this light. The Black Dragon!

Renetta was stunned. The whole time she had been looking for Acnologia and now he was just here, right in front of her. She could not believe her eyes, too stunned to move or say a single word. Acnologia did nothing; he just loomed over Renetta and looked down at her with his yellow gleaming eyes. It was so breathtaking, just looking at him.

All the time Renetta imagined how it would be meeting the Black Dragon, imagined what she could say to him, but knew she was too shocked to speak. She was not afraid, because she also was a half a dragon, even if her appearance was that of a human.

Acnologia still was just looking down at Renetta, and she was just looking up at him. Renetta did not know how for how long, but it seemed that time itself had frozen in this place. It was so silent, no creature on the island made a sound and even the gulls had been fallen silent. Also the rushing of the ocean had faded, as there had never been an ocean, as Renetta and Acnologia were not on this island, but somewhere else, where no one could see or hear them.

After which felt like an eternity, Acnologia reached out with one of his mighty dragon claws, grabbing for Renetta. She still did not move. One would have expected that Acnologia would have hurt her with his muscular grip, but he was very cautious not to harm Renetta. He grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, bringing her near his face. Renetta could feel and hear his warm breath, which was emitted by his half open and vast mouth. Sharp white teeth were flashing from his mouth.

"A-Acnologia", Renetta tried to say, but she was interrupted by the great Black Dragon.

"Silence, human", Acnologia said with a loud echoing voice that must have been heard all over the island. "I can sense that you are different."

Renetta looked in his yellow glowing eyes, listening.

"We will see if you are worth it, but for now you will join me"

Acnologia opened his mouth widely. The teeth Renetta had seen before were taller and sharpen then they had seemed. Thick strings of saliva elongated as the mouth opened, until they snapped and then dangled from the upper and lower row of teeth, dropping lazily to the ground. Renetta looked down the endless seeming hole, while hot breath kept rushing over her, ruffling her black hair. Still she was not afraid, but rather longed for this new experience.

Slowly Acnologia moved Renetta towards his gaping maw, pushing her head first in his mouth. She fitted in completely and so Acnologia closed his mouth again, with Renetta lying on his tongue as he salivated even more under her delicious taste.

Inside it was so dark, the tongue felt slippery and wet, but also so warm and soft, like a giant pillow. Wholly drained in saliva, Renetta waited for her destiny. After a few minutes tasting Renetta, Acnologia lifted his head and bridle it up. Renetta was slipping towards Acnologia's esophagus. He remained a few seconds in this position, and then took a loud, deep and delightful swallow.

The throat muscles grabbed Renetta's ankles and greedily forced her down in one even movement. It was so tight, as the muscles contracted around her, squeezing and dragging her the long way down.

Acnologia moaned as he felt his neck working and looked proudly at a great bulge, which was sliding so smoothly downwards. It did not take long until Renetta arrived at the entrance to Acnologia's stomach. He still looked at the bulge, shivering as he watched it disappearing into his body.

The throat got tighter and Renetta was squeezed into the dark belly. She expected more space; instead she had to curl up. Around her there was a constant gurgling noise. Even if it was so tight in here, it felt so wonderful. She squirmed a bit around to get comfortable. She could hear Acnologia's groaning and decided to keep up the squirming.

The Black Dragon looked at the moving bulge in his belly. The girl was doing a great job in there by wriggling around. He enjoyed every second of it. For a while Acnologia kept looking at his swollen belly and the struggling in there. Then he vanished.

Wherever he had been now, Renetta was with him. She didn't care where she was now, but the thing that mattered was that she was with him, cuddled up in his soft and tight stomach. For how long she would be there, no one knew. But she was safe.

* * *

 **Read and review and tell me what you think**


End file.
